Please don't leave me?
by forever-and-alwaays-x
Summary: Lauren's been struggling to cope without Joey. What happens when she takes it too far? Will she survive? Will her and Joey ever be together again?
1. Chapter 1

Joey's POV

I watched as Abi, Max and Tanya made their way into the house and sighed. It's been almost 3 weeks since I've seen Lauren properly and its all thanks to Derek. I heard a scream and spun around in time to see Abi running to Alice, they were both crying as they rushed back into the branning's house. 10 minutes later Alice came running out towards me still crying.

"Hey, hey, Al what's wrong?" I questioned.

"It's Lauren, she..." she started but she couldn't finish because the ambulance came around the corner. It stopped outside Lauren's house and they all rushed inside.

"You need to go and tell Whit&Luce, please Joey, she'll need them!" Alice proclaimed.

"Okay okay I'll go" I replied walking off to find them still oblivious to what actually happened in there.

Abi's POV

Me, mum and dad were on our way home from the hospital, mum had her cancer scan again today. She's all clear now. We were laughing as we walked into the door.

"Lauren we're home!" Dad shouted up the stairs. There was no replied and we all exchanged worried looks as we looked around the house for Lauren. I walked into the living not expecting to see what I did… Lauren lying there on the floor empty alcohol bottle all over the floor. I couldn't find the words so I screamed as mum and dad ran into the living room. I didn't know what to do so I just ran outside and I saw Alice.

"Alice! Help! Quick!"I shouted as I ran across the square to her, tears streaming down my face.

"Wow, calm down what?" she asked looking worried.

"It's Lauren shes been drinking, a lot and she's not moving!" I said as Alice started crying. We ran back to the house and phoned an ambulance. It was silent in the house as we waited..

"Alice darling, will you go and see if the ambulance is here yet please?" mum asked.

"Of course." Alice replied running out of the house still crying.

Alice's POV

I ran down the stairs to wait for the ambulance and then I saw Joey. I sprinted across the square and straight into his arms.

"Hey, hey, Al what's wrong?" Joey questioned.

"It's Lauren, she..." I started but I couldn't finish because the ambulance came around the corner. It stopped outside Lauren's house and they all rushed inside.

"You need to go and tell Whit&Luce, please Joey, she'll need them!" Iproclaimed.

"Okay okay I'll go" Joey replied walking off to find them still oblivious to what actually happened in there.

I ran after them just in time to see them getting Lauren on a stretcher. Only four people were allowed in the ambulance with Lauren so Tanya, Abi and I got in. Max said he'd drive because we had to get Jack and Dad as well, just as the doors were about to shut Joey sprinted down the road and jumped in. Uncle Max sighed but shut the doors. Joey ran straight over and grabbed Lauren's hand. He started crying and apologising over and over leaving me and Abi confused but Tanya just looked like she was about to cry even more. I need to find out why Joey's apologising but not now.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey's POV

I got to the other side of the square and carried on running I couldn't find Whit or Lucy anywhere. I decided to check the pub I ran inside bumping into someone, I looked up to see Alfie.

"Wow Joey slow down mate!" he said picking up his papers.

"Sorry Alf, have you seen Whit or Lucy anywhere?" I questioned helping him up.

"Over there!" he replied pointing to a table in the corner. I ran over to the table where Whit and Lucy where sat with Tyler and Fats.

"Sorry guys but Whit, Luce you need to come, it's Lauren!" I proclaimed as the four of them rushed to their feet. We ran back across the square to the ambulance doors closing, I sighed and ran for it, I jumped into the ambulance and sped straight over to Lauren, hearing Max telling the girls he'll drive them before he shut the doors. I looked around me to see Tanya, Abi and Alice I sighed and took Laurens hand in mine, it was cold. I couldn't help but cry, this was my entire fault. If I hadn't of ended it she wouldn't be like this. Why was I so stupid? I should've told her the truth about Derek. I found myself apologising over and over. We finally arrived at the hospital and Lauren was taken into the intensive care unit. We were all told to wait in the waiting, it wasn't long until Max arrived with Whitney, Lucy, Jack and Sharon in tow, Sharon ran straight to Tanya and Whit and Lucy to Alice and Abi who were in tears. We waited for about half an hour and then someone came out.

"LAUREN BRANNING?" she called making us all stand up.

"How is she?" Tanya asked.

"She's stable, she had a lucky escape. She keeps asking for Joey Branning, is he here?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm here!" I said as the doctor lead me to her room. I walked in and gasped as I saw her sitting there on the bed, she looked like she'd had the stuffing ripped out of her. I couldn't help I ran over to her and gathered her up in my arms as I cried.

"Hey, shh I'm okay!" she whispered pushing me away a bit.

I pulled away and took her hand before speaking… "No, you could've died and its all my fault." I whispered back.

"But I didn't and its not your fault, you didn't force me to drink all that alcohol." She replied.

"No, but I lied to you and you deserve the truth." I whispered.

"Then tell me?" she questioned.

"It was Derek he threatened me, said that if I didn't end it he'd change his statement, I couldn't see you go to prison Lauren and I couldn't tell you because you'd kick off, I'm so sorry, I love you so much!" I proclaimed.

"I love you too" she whispered. We both lent in and boom our lips met for the first time in 3 weeks and it was just like I remembered but with more sparks. We pulled away gasping for breath and I smiled as she lent her forehead against mine. We broke apart when we heard a gasp turning around to see….

OOOOOH who catches Joey and Lauren?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to upload I've had loads of work to do.

_"It was Derek he threatened me, said that if I didn't end it he'd change his statement, I couldn't see you go to prison Lauren and I couldn't tell you because you'd kick off, I'm so sorry, I love you so much!" I proclaimed._

_"I love you too" she whispered. We both lent in and boom our lips met for the first time in 3 weeks and it was just like I remembered but with more sparks. We pulled away gasping for breath and I smiled as she lent her forehead against mine. We broke apart when we heard a gasp turning around to see…._

Lauren's POV

Me and Joey flew apart as we heard the gasp. We spun around and came face to face with Alice. She looked horrified.

"Al..." Joey started but she shook her head and ran off out of the hospital. I turned to Joey and he sighed.

"Do you think she's going to tell?" I whispered.

"I don't know." He sighed. We both sat in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. I was getting a bit anxious now. Alice still hadn't returned I was worried about her. I sighed and touched Joey's arm making him jump as he turned to face me a look of confusion and guilt on his face.

"Why don't you go find her?" I questioned.

"You're right. I'll be right back okay." He said

"okay." He leant over and kissed me on the forehead and then walked away out of the hospital to find Alice. Mum came in and we sat there chatting waiting for them to return. I was trying to focus but all I could think about is what Alice is going to say.

Joey's POV

I ran out of the hospital. I don't know where to look.

"Joey!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to see Alice leant against the wall of the hospital. I sighed with relief and ran over to her.

"Al, listen please I'm so sorry, you weren't meant to find out like that!" I proclaimed. She sighed and then smiled.

"You really love her don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah I do!" I replied not even trying to fight the smile forming on my face. She laughed.

"Okay, then I approve. And don't worry I won't tell anyone, but be careful I don't want you getting hurt!" she said.

"Thank you!" I proclaimed kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you Joey!" she said.

"I love you too!" I replied.

"No go on, Lauren needs you!" she said. I smiled and ran back into the hospital Alice following behind. I ran straight into Lauren's room and kissed her. I pulled away smiling.

"I'm guessing it went alright then?" she chuckled.

"why you complaining?" I challenged.

"Not at all!" she laughed.

"Good, but yeah Alice approves and she said she won't tell anyone" I replied. She smiled and pulled my face forward our lips smashing together. Neither one of us making any effort to pull away. However we didn't hear the door open , someone else was onto us.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry its late, I've had a lot of family stuff going on so bear with me& I'll update when I can! Love you all.**_

Lauren's POV

*2 days later*

Finally I was aloud out of the hospital, Dad had let Joey move back in with us, Mum wasn't too happy about it and I don't understand why, she wants me to be happy right? Oh well I'll ask her in a bit.

Abi walked in and we were watching telly having a catch up when Joey walked in with all his bags followed by Lucy. They were fighting but me and Abi stayed put and tried to concentrate on the tv.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Lucy shouted

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO FALL IN LOVE LUCE! Look I'm sorry okay?" he proclaimed before slamming the door.

"What was that all about?" I questioned limping out into the hallway.

"Nothing" he sighed. "Come on you need to rest" he said before telling Abi he was taking me to bed and helping me up the stairs.

Later that evening Abi had gone to Jay's, mum was with Sharon and Dad was at the car lot. Me and Joey were lying on the bed, him stroking my hair and my hand on his chest.

"so,are you going to tell me what that was really about?" I questioned looking up at him.

He sighed and stopped stroking my hair and gave me a weak smile.

"I was on my way to Cora's…

Joey's POV

"I was on my way to Cora's when Lucy came over to me, she started shouting at me and trying to hit me, I was so confused, so, I pulled her inside the house and she started ranting on about random rubbish and then she told me she saw me and you kissing at the hospital and she began demanding answers, so I told her the truth!" I said.

"What did you say?" Lauren panicked

"That I love you." I replied. She sighed and gave me a weak smile before laying her head on my chest, she looked up at me and kissed my gently but passionately.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I love you." She replied. She was watching me intently and in that moment I could tell that she meant it. I smiled, tucked her away from her face and kissed her, pushing her backwards so she was underneath me, our clothes soon on the floor, I stopped and look up at Lauren asking her permission as she nodded I entered her.


End file.
